Our First
by Cinderella-chan
Summary: The night after Miku and Len get married, Miku decides to make the marriage offical and please her Len. This is my first fanfiction so please review. I take constructive critism, not harsh comments.


It all happened the night after they got married with her standing shyly in the bathroom doorway. Miku was finally married to her longtime boyfriend Len and she worked up enough courage to give him her body. She was still very shy about showing her naked body to him but she trusted him enough to actually let him see. So there she was, standing in the doorway of their hotel bathroom in nothing but her lacy white underwear. She bought the new pair of panties and bra and other assorted sexy lingerie for the nights when she worked up the courage to let him fulfill his sexual desires. The tealette still stood shyly in the bathroom doorway with a slight blush on her face. He was staring at her with surprise and a small blush on his.

Miku speaks up after a couple minutes of silence. "Well...what do you think?"

Len just continues to sit in their bed, staring at her. Not a word coming out of his mouth. She bows her head as tears begin to well in her eyes. 'He probably thinks I'm less than what he expected. Maybe that's why he isn't saying anything.' Miku thought as she turned around to head back into the bathroom. About a couple seconds before she closes the door Len stops it with his foot.

"Wait, why are you going back into the bathroom? I'm not done admiring you." He said.

Miku opens the door again to see a smiling Len. Her heart skips a beat at his smile and she gets shy again. Len notices her shyness and chuckles at it. 'She is so cute.' He thought. Miku blushes even more and smiles a little. He pulls her out of the bathroom and into his arms. It was obvious that she did this for him. The new underwear, the makeup on her face, and the fact that she let her long teal hair hang proved that it was all for him and he was grateful for it. The blonde also knew that this took a lot of courage for her to be in her underwear like this. He made a mental note to thank her after he was done making love to her.

Miku pulls away from the hug so he could get a full view of her body. "So...what do you think?" she whispers.

He smiles at her and says, "Beautiful. Sexy. A scale of 1 to 10 isn't enough numbers to rate you."

She giggles a little. "Thank you."

Len holds her in his arms again and kisses her. Miku kisses him back but soon breaks the kiss. She can see the desire and need in his eyes. Just looking at him she knew that he wanted her and she planned on giving him just what he wanted.

Len takes her hand and leads her to the bed. Knowing that she was shy and nervous, he gently sits her on the bed and he sits right next to her. Their lips meet again in a nice slow kiss. 'Dont rush her. Don't scare her. Don't do anything until she says.' Len repeated in his head over and over again to control himself. He wanted Miku sooo badly that it was killing him. Her beautiful forest green eyes, her beautiful full lips, her perky B cup breasts, her perfect ass, her everything was torturing him.

She changes the pace of the kiss. It became more passionate, much deeper. Len takes up this opportunity and places his hands on her ass. When she doesn't respond to his action, he takes that as a good sign and squeezes a little. Miku squeaks and breaks the kiss.

"Whats wrong?" he asks, a little worried that he went too far.

She blushes. "Nothing. I just wanted to ask if i can sit on your lap."

Len tried to say yes but couldn't. He was busy trying to control the new wave of sexual desire that fulled him. It was already enough torture seeing her in those sexy, lacy panties but now it will be even more torture with her so close to the bulge in his jeans. He nods anyway and she smiles at him. Miku shyly gets up from the bed and stands in front of him. She bites her lip and plays with a strand of her hair out of nervousness. He smiles at her and gently pulls her onto his lap. 'Shit, Len you idiot. Now its going to be harder to control yourself with her straddling you.' Len thought to himself.

Miku gives Len a quick kiss on the cheek and asks, "Is there something wrong?"

Len shakes his head and kisses her lips. "Oh nothing. Don't worry about it."

He trails his kisses from her lips to her cheek and then from her cheek to her neck. Len smiles into her neck, knowing that it is really sensitive. A little kiss was all he did and she gasped a little. Smiling even more, he continues to kiss and lick her neck making Miku shiver and whine. With all his focus on Miku's neck, he didn't notice his hands roaming her body and Miku grinding on him. She pushes away from him a little and stops her grinding.

"Len?" she whispers. "Will you make love to me now?"

Len is shocked at her bold question but just smiles at her. "Are you sure that you're ready?"

Miku nods and climbs off of his lap then sits in the middle of the bed. Len crawls to her and lays her on her back. Picking up where he left off Len begins to kiss her passionately. Miku tugs at his shirt and kisses back. He gets the hint and gets off of her to take of his shirt. Once the shirt is off Len goes back to his position and tongue kisses her. She moans a little, her hands roaming Len's upper body. He shivers a bit and decides to touch her as well.

Her soft skin against his was driving him insane. He HAD to touch those perfect breasts of hers. He couldn't do that though. Not while she wasn't ready. He needed permission or sign.

She sits up and drags his hands to the hooks of her bra. Breaking the kiss, she whispers. "You can take off my bra."

He nods and slowly takes off her bra. Her breasts were even more amazing than he originally thought. He starts to gently massage them making her moan a little more. Len's cock was getting too hard, he needed to get his jeans off NOW. He didn't want to rush things though. He saw that she was still very shy and nervous but his jeans were starting to hurt him.

Miku sees how uncomfortable he is and starts undoing his belt. She notices just how aroused he is and blushes. 'He is so hard. He must be using all his willpower to not fuck me right now.' she thought while unbuttoning his pants. Miku slowly unzips and pulls down Len's pants. Narrowly missing his cock as it pops out his pants, she blushes and looks up at Len who is blushing more than her.

"Um. I'm sorry about that. It almost hit you." He says quietly.

She smiles up at him and strokes his member from the outside of his boxers. Len bites his lip, trying so hard not to rip off Miku's panties. 'Not yet. She can still turn back.' He thought. Miku stops and lays back on her back. Len sighs a little in relief. One more second and he would have lost it.

"Len?" Miku says quietly.

She was on her back with her legs open. Len couldn't help but stare. He wanted to keep this exact moment in his memories. The want and desire in her eyes, the blush on her face, the wetness of her panties. He wanted to remember every single little thing of tonight. Without noticing it, his hands were on the straps of her panties. She gives him a shy smile and taking that as a sign he slowly takes off her panties.

Miku bites her lip and shyly stares at Len. She could tell that he was getting very impatient and to tell the truth so was she. The nervousness took over when he completely took off her panties so she tried to cover herself. Before she could though, Len stopped her and smiled.

"You are so beautiful." He says.

She smiles back and tugs at his boxers. Getting the hint, he quickly takes off his boxers. When Miku sees exactly how big he is, she gets scared. She didn't want this to hurt. As if reading her mind Len kisses her and whispers in her ear, "I'll be gentle with you. I promise." He starts to rub her sensitive spot with his member. It felt so good that Miku couldn't help but moan a little.

He smiled at her. Len really liked the sounds Miku made. He thought that they were all cute. She didn't think that way though. Miku hated the noises she made, ESPECIALLY her moans.

"Are you ready, honey?" He asked.

She nods and he slowly slides himself inside her. A wave of pain hits Miku like a brick, making her yelp and tear up. Len sees the pain on her face and quickly starts kissing her to make her feel better. He really didn't want to hurt her but there was no way to avoid the pain. She WAS a virgin after all.

"It hurts, Len. It hurts a lot." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Len wipes the tears and kisses her cheeks. "I know it hurts, honey. I promise it will feel good after a while. Just tell me when you want me to move." He says sweetly.

A couple of minutes went by and most of the pain was gone so Miku thought that he should move now. She pulls him down to kiss him. That was the sign that said it was okay to move inside her so Len thrusted slowly. The pain was back again and obviously showed on Miku's face. Len felt bad for his new wife. For him this was feeling really good but for her it was painful until the pain was gone.

After another couple minutes of slowly thrusting Len could see that Miku was finally starting to enjoy herself. Out of impulse he went a little faster making Miku moan. He smiled at that and went a little bit faster. A cute shade of pink spread across Miku's face as she tried to stop moaning by putting her hand over her mouth.

"Its okay, honey. I want to know exactly how much you are enjoying what I'm doing to you." Miku said as he removed her hand from her mouth and held it.

"My noises are embarrassing though." She said quietly, almost like she was out of breath.

He just smiled more at her and thrusted inside her faster and harder. She finally gave up and moaned very loudly. Len smiled even more and lowered down to her neck. Miku panted and started to chant his name. On impulse again, Len thrusted harder and faster until he was thrusting with his all. Determined to mark her as his, he bites and sucks Miku's neck gently leaving a hickey on her.

Miku moans even louder and closes her eyes to engulf in the feeling of Len being inside her. He moans softly and leaves another hickey on Miku's slender neck. The pleasure was starting to make his world fuzzy. He couldn't succumb to the pleasure, not yet. Len wants to see the look on Miku's face when she reaches her climax.

"Len...ugh...ah...I'm...I'm gonna cum." Miku says breathlessly.

Her mind was fuzzy. Her entire body was feeling nothing but the pleasure Len was giving her. She opens her eyes to see Len's face. His face was a shade of pink, he was breathing heavily, and his cerulean eyes were entirely fixed onto her face. He smiled at her and grunted a little.

"I'm so close too...Lets do it together, okay?" He said.

Miku nods and moans louder than before. Finally deciding to give into the pleasure, Len's mind becomes clouded. Another grunt escapes his lips as a moan escapes hers. Miku couldn't take it anymore. She felt like she was going to burst and she hoped that he felt the same way.

One more hard, fast thrust and Miku lost it. She squeezed his hand, screamed Len's name, and came. Feeling his lover tighten around him made Len break too. Squeezing her hand back, Len grunts out Miku's name, and unloads himself inside her. The room went white for a moment as the lovers tried to clear their heads. A little too tired to hold himself up Len falls on top of Miku with his cock still inside her.

"I love you, Len" Miku said with a smile.

"I love you too, Miku. More than anything." Len smiles back and slowly slides out of his wife. He lays down next to her just to admire her beauty once more.

She looked different now. More sexy. Sweat thinly covered her flawless skin and made it shine in the room light. Her long teal hair was a mess but it made her look absolutely sexy. The makeup on her face was still there, still perfect and that just made her beauty double. In his eyes, she was perfect even though she denies it.

Moving closer to her, Len embraces her and kisses her forehead. "Go to sleep, Miku. I know you must be exhausted." he whispers.

She nods, whispers good night, and quickly falls asleep. Len smiles at how cute she is. 'She really is so perfect.' he thought. He stayed up a little while after she fell asleep to recall everything that happened that night. Another smile crept onto his lips as he turned to watch the sleeping woman next to him. Before he knew it, he had drifted off into sleep dreaming about the beautiful Miku who had stolen his heart.


End file.
